


I'll Always Be Here To Help You

by Cinnabunni



Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Caring Scrooge McDuck, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23793298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnabunni/pseuds/Cinnabunni
Summary: Gyro Gearloose was one of the youngest scientists to ever get the job as head of research and development. He got the job while he was still in school, close to getting his doctorates.Then it all went downhill."Mr. Gearloose, I'm afraid that we are going to have to let you go."
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose & Scrooge McDuck
Series: Ducktales, whoo-oo! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568677
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	I'll Always Be Here To Help You

Gyro Gearloose easily landed a job under Scrooge McDuck as a scientist. Sure, it took a while, but he did it. He went through the ladder even faster, becoming the youngest ever to become head of research and development. It was hard to handle everything; trying to keep up with his classes and work from the university he went to (he was just two years away from getting his doctorates), and also dealing with all of his new projects, robots, and inventions he would have to make to impress Scrooge (the board as well, he supposed, but Gyro mostly wanted to impress Scrooge).

It was hard, juggling everything in his life, and making sure that he was perfect (he was always obsessed with being perfect. It was always just a part of him-maybe to overshine his brother and everyone else around him) with everything he did. Adding the things he has to do, like grocery shop and go home to his cats, was crushing him. But he didn’t let that stop him. Because once Gyro proved himself to Scrooge, with at least one working invention that won’t turn evil, then he wouldn’t have to worry of being fired. He just needed to prove himself.

Gyro was determined to make something that  _ wouldn’t _ turn evil. So while he spent the nights of studying and working on assignments for his classes, and spending evenings and mornings doing ‘normal things’ to stay alive (and relieve stress with his cats), Gyro spent the afternoons in his lab ( _ his _ lab. It felt wonderful, having his own space, his own laboratory) brainstorming, planning, building, and testing new inventions. They just needed to not turn evil, then everything would be fine.

Right?

“...And where is Mr. Gearloose?” One of the board directors asked. “We don’t have all day; he should know better than to be late to meetings like these.”

Scrooge scoffed. “Please, I’m sure Gyro is just stuck somewhere. The elevator broke down, or maybe he’s being held up by people. He knows what he’s doing, I’m sure it’s not on purpose.” He then gave a nervous chuckle as he drummed his fingers. “I’m sure he’ll be here soon.”

The buzzards all shared a look. “Well then, since Mr. Gearloose won’t be joining us today, I say we move on to the next topic: cutting unnecessary expenses.”

“I’ve told you time and time again Bradford, I don’t make unnecessary expenses!” Bradford gave a glare, causing Scrooge to sit back down with a huff. “Let’s start with unnecessary people, shall we? Mrs. Quackfaster-”

“Is one of the best workers I’ve ever hired! She’s the one that keeps my archives safe.”

The buzzards nodded to one another, as they shuffled through their paperwork. “Fine then. How about Mr. Gearloose?”

Scrooge’s eyes widened as he felt rage build up. “ _ No _ .” he stated, glaring at the buzzards.

“Mr. McDuck, we have to cut  _ some  _ things. And Mr. Gearloose seems like the best person to cut.”

  
“No! Of course not! Gyro is very important for McDuck Enterprises. He’s the head scientist!”

“He’s a  _ new _ head scientist. Not only is he the youngest, but he doesn’t know what he’s doing. I’m not sure if the power has gone to his head, but he’s not prepared for this type of job.”

“Not prepared-Gyro is one of the best scientists I’ve ever met! Sure, his projects might not work all the time, but he puts in the hard work! He is essential for this company!”

“He sucks up the funding for this company. I say we find a new, better employee for his position. One who has experience.” 

“We are not replacing him, and that is final!” Suddenly, the door burst open, as Gyro was on top of a robot. His arms were around the head, and the robot was out of control. It had exposed wires, the upper half of the body threatening to fall off, as the feet wondered. 

“Destroy. Eliminate. Kill.” it chanted, as Gyro tried to pry open the head. 

“Gyro! Curse me kilts, what is happening here?” Scrooge demanded, as the buzzards quickly ran to the other side of the room, far away from the robot.

“Don’t worry, sir! Just an out of control robot, nothing bad,” Gyro said, and finally tore the head off. “Alright, let’s see here...aha!” He went in to grab some wires inside of it, and when he pulled out a handful, it soon shut down. Jumping down, he smiled. “Hello, Mr. McDuck and board directors. I am here for the meeting!”

“Right…” Bradford said, as he and the other buzzards reorganized their papers, and went back to their seats. “Back to what we were discussing.”

Scrooge's eyes widened. “No. I said that it was final.”

“Mr. McDuck, this right here is a perfect example of a reason why we need to do this.”

Gyro’s smile faded. “Wait...what’s happening here?”

Bradford made eye contact with Gyro. “Mr. Gearloose, I’m afraid-”

“Bradford, no.”

“-that we are going to-”

“Don’t you dare-”

“-have to let you go.”

Gyro paused. “Oh,” was all he could say, as Scrooge grimaced. 

“We expect you to be packed of your stuff and out of the lab by the end of the day.”

“O-of course,” Gyro said. “Have a nice day, Mr. McDuck.” Gyro hurried out of the room, dragging the robot with him. He felt tears prickle in his eyes as he dragged the robot behind him in the elevator. As he entered the empty lab, anger spiked through him. “Dammit!” Grabbing the head of the robot, he threw it across the lab, knocking down other items on tables, as he aggressively rubbed the tears away. This was his last chance to impress them, and he blew it. He knew that this was going to happen; he was warned by the buzzards multiple times. But he threw it away. Sliding down the wall, he held back a sob. “God damn it…” he said, running his hand through his hair. Tears slowly shed, fogging up his glasses. Forcing himself to calm his breathing, he got back up.

He had packing to do.

~~~

Scrooge didn’t hear anything else that the buzzards said during the meeting. He was too concerned with Gyro. He wanted to go over to him, and tell him that he wasn’t going to get fired, and he’ll make sure of it. He was a bright kid, he deserved to prove himself. Sure, some of his inventions didn’t work very well, but when they do work, it was amazing. Gyro was brilliant, and Scrooge was happy to have him as an employee. He was the one to make him head scientist! He knew what Gyro’s potential was. 

Anger building up, Scrooge knew that he had to do something. He suddenly got up, catching the buzzards’ attention.

“Is there something you need, Mr. McDuck?” Bradford asked. Scrooge glared at the buzzards. 

“This meeting’s over. And we are  _ not _ firing Gyro. Find someone else to fire, I don’t care, but not him.” With that, Scrooge stormed out of the room. He immediately headed straight for the lab, looking for Gyro. He spotted him at his work desk, packing up little robots and inventions.

“Gyro!” He called out, making Gyro look over. Gyro quickly rubbed his eyes from any left over tears, and readjusted his glasses.

“Yes, Mr. McDuck?” he said, going back to his stuff, not wanting to make eye contact with his (ex)employer. 

“I came down here to tell you that you’re not fired, lad,” Scrooge stated, making Gyro pause. “Bradford stepped out of line, saying how we need to hire a ‘professional’, but I think you’re just the right fit for the job.”

“...Thank you, Mr. McDuck.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet, lad,” Scrooge said, Gyro still not wanting to face him. “I’ve seen you quite stressed out lately, and who wouldn't be in your shoes? You’re after your...doctorates, was it? And you’re head scientist at McDuck Enterprises. I don’t want you to worry about that. Studies obviously comes first, and I want you to focus on that.” Scrooge gave a small smile. “My nephew is in college right now, actually. I know that studies can be stressful, so I want to help. Yes, I might expect a few things here and there, this is a job after all, but I want you to focus on your classes.” Scrooge took a deep breath. “That being said, all of your college expenses will be paid for.”

Gyro’s eyes widened at this, and turned around. “What? Mr. McDuck, you can’t do that!”

“And why not? I paid for my nephew’s, and I’m fine with paying for yours as well.”

Gyro deflated. “I...that’s not fair for you. I-I’m just some employee.”

“An employee that’s in a hard place, that has obvious potential, but is getting ruined by everything else,” Scrooge commented. He placed a hand on Gyro’s arm, and gave him a smile. “Don’t worry lad, everything will be fine.”

Gyro struggled to hold back tears, as they threatened to fall. He felt a few rolled down his cheek, and quickly looked away (he didn’t want his employer to see him cry), and quickly wiped them. “Thank you,” he croaked out, before letting out a sob (when was the last time he cried like this? Not in a long time, not since his grandfather died, and when his brother left him all alone, with no food or money or any way to survive, leaving him to fend for himself). “T-thank you, Scrooge.”

He felt a pat on the back. “Of course, anything for you, Gyro.” He paused for a few moments, then took out a rolled parchment from his pocket. “Oh, I wanted to give this to you earlier,” he said. “These are blueprints that my niece made. She wants to go somewhere where no one has gone before.” Gyro grabbed it, and opened it up.

“Spear of Selene…” he mumbled to himself, going through the plans. His eyes widened from the prints. “This...is to build a rocketship.”

Scrooge smiled. “She wants the stars for her boys. This is a little surprise for her, so she can’t know, you hear me lad?”

Gyro chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t tell Della,” he said, studying the blueprints a little bit more. “I have no idea how long this’ll take...especially with my doctorates in the way…”

“Take all the time in the world, lad, I want it to be right.”

“I...this could take up to a  _ year _ and that’s not even counting my school work,” Gyro said, and looked over to Scrooge. “You... _ trust _ me to make this?”

“Of course I do, lad. If there’s anyone who can build a functioning ship that’ll let Della travel through the stars, it’s you.”

Gyro looked through the plans one more time, then smiled. “I’ll get started right away, Mr. McDuck.” With a smile, Scrooge gave a nod, and left the lab. Gyro took a deep breath, and placed the blue prints onto the table.

He had a spaceship that he needed to build.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I procrastinating my other fics by writing this? Yes. Do I care? Not too much.  
> I hope this was fluffy and angsty enough, I'm not that good at angst. I'm really happy with this though, because there needs to be more Scrooge and Gyro fluff.  
> And yes, I did add a little bit of my headcanons of Gyro's brother, but you'll see more of that in a future fic (that may or may not feature his brother in it...)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this! Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
